


and my faith will be made stronger

by geez



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Amaru is a snarky bitch and i enjoy it, Damsel in distress!Seth, F/M, My girlfriend is cooler than you!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geez/pseuds/geez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Seth Gecko walks through the valley of the shadow of death, he shall fear no evil for Kate Fuller is the baddest motherfucker in the valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and my faith will be made stronger

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my tumblr (kamlo-ren) and people seemed to like it so I decided to double post because I enjoy knowing that people like to read what I write and I'm a whore. 
> 
> Anyways, here's this little drabble about Seth having complete faith in Kate Fuller and Amaru being pissed about it.

The room is dark and damp, a lone light bulb swirls above his head. The noise grates on his nerves. Seth Gecko grits his teeth and lifts his head, anxious, afraid for what is to come. “Goddammit, Richie.” He mutters to himself through the blood pooling in his mouth. “God fucking dammit.” 

There are a million thoughts running through his mind, each more hopeless and desperate than the last. The stakes are higher than they have ever been, higher than they will ever be, one way or another. _There’s no coming back from this._

Everything inside of him screeches to a halt when he sees her. He sees her sweet face screwed into an impassively hateful expression, looks into green eyes that should be full of life, and Seth wonders how a lively beauty such as Kate Fuller’s can be transformed into something that reeks of death and destruction. 

It’s her...but it isn’t _her_. It’s her voice but not her words, those are her eyes staring at him with such intense hatred right now but none of it is Kate. Amaru has complete control over her body. Whatever part of Kate’s soul is trapped in there isn’t getting out. Not yet, anyway. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Amaru’s words twist Kate’s voice into something vile as she steps closer, bringing a cold hand (all wrong, Kate’s hands aren’t supposed to be cold, it’s _all wrong_ ) down his bruised jaw. Seth flinches away as much as he can in the restraints that bite into his wrists. “I thought maybe your visit with my associate had proven too much for you.” 

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart, you ain’t seen the last of me yet.” He seethes, finally making eye contact with Amaru’s dead eyes. 

The demon takes a step back and gives him an appraising glance. “No, I suppose not. Tell me, what exactly is so great about little Katie that makes you Geckos fall all over yourselves trying to save her? Because, Richie, Richie I can understand. He feels guilty. He feels responsible. Poor, unfortunate Katelyn died on his watch and you won’t let him forget it. But you? Seth, you never once told her you cared about her, you sent her away and then decided you gave a shit when she was dead and gone.” 

“We’re both responsible, okay? Richie and I deserve to rot in hell for what we’ve done-” 

“Sounds good to me, Gecko.” Amaru smirks, hand reaching out in a threatening extension. 

“I’ll pay for what I’ve done,” Seth says. “ _After_ you give Kate her body back.” 

She laughs and Seth recoils. Of all the things to stay the same...it seems almost sacrilegious that Amaru have Kate’s laugh. “I must admit, Seth, that our little...incident yesterday was unforeseen and definitely not part of the plan but trust me, Katie-Cakes can’t save you now. She’s got her own demons to fight without worrying about saving you from yours.” 

“No, she’s in there. I know she is.” 

“And how do you know that?” The dark queen asks with an arched eyebrow. 

“Because you would have killed me already. I know you want to, because it’s the only way to get me to stop, but I also know that _Kate won’t let you_.” Seth finds the strength to sit up straight and look Amaru dead in the eye, desperately searching for some hint of her. “So you can sit back and relax, bitch, because I’m not gonna stop trying to get her back until my body’s cold in the ground and you can’t exactly expedite that process.” 

“Oh, Seth, I waited thousands of years to feel the sun hit my face. I can wait for you to die. Do not test me. You have no idea what I am.” 

“No. But I know Kate. You have no idea who _you’re_ dealing with.” 

Amaru scowls and brings the knife at her side up to his neck, digging in but leaving nothing but a flesh wound with her shaking hands. She huffs and pulls the knife away, turning on her heel and walking towards the locked door, knocking twice. “Until next time, Mr. Gecko.” 

“See ya later, you skanky bitch!” He calls over the slam of the heavy door. Seth fwaps his head against the chair and mutters, “Seriously, who the hell wears that much leather? Or black eyeshadow for that matter, Jesus Christ.” 

Then, a moment later, “ _Goddammit, Richie_ , this had better fuckin’ work, you scaly bastard.”


End file.
